Because of you
by BiNeko
Summary: Two years later, Ritsuka reminisces about his past and future. His birthday is up soon, what will Soubi get him? YaoiShounenai. Lemon and Lime warning, do not read if you don't like naked kids.
1. Powerless

Discalimer: I don't own the Loveless series, just the main idea of this fic. The characters belong to Yun Kouga.

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review. 

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!!! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally back! And not so stuck up anymore! I wanted and needed to write so I did! Beware, this is my first _Loveless _fanfictionHave a nice reading!**

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter first: _Powerless_

Ritsuka sat at his desk, staring at the sky, the teacher's voice merely a whisper in his dog-like ears. His mind kept wondering back at Soubi, his figther, which he had met only two years ago after his brother's death. _Beloved and Loveless_. He thought sadly. It's not that he didn't like the name, Loveless, it's just that he didn't care for such an identity. It's something he had his entire life but had only known after twelves years. Now he was fourteen and he still couldn't believe what was happening to him. Sure, he had a fighter and he was a sacrifice, but what did it all mean? And most of all, who was Soubi, why was he so mysterious?

Ritsuka could still recall how he had met him two years back. Thinking about it made a smile appear on his innocent face. He asked his to 'make memories'. He laughed bitterly to himself, causing Yuiko to turn her quizzical doe eyes towards him. She leaned over and whispered.

"Is Ritsuka-Kun okay?"

Ritsuka turned his head to Yuiko and and just nodded with a small, fake smile. "I'm fine Yuiko..." He trailed off then looked back up at her. "I never asked you this before, what do you think of Soubi?"

Yuiko's head tilted to the side. "Soubi-Kun?" Then she smiled. "Yuiko thinks that - uh, I think that Soubi looks like a bishounen!" She exclamed loudly and beamed happily but slumped as most of the students had turned to look at her and the teacher's blushing face scolded her. "Sorry..." She looked down in her lap for a moment then looked back at Ritsuka. "Why do you ask Ritsuka-Kun?"

Ritsuka looked at her for a moment and just shook his head. "No reason, go back back to working Yuiko." He saw her nod and turn her head back to her books and sighed inaudibly. This had proven fruitless. _Well, what did I expect? That she would say she liked him? Why do I feel like I should be angered if she did?_ He sighed again and looked out the window, right at the entrance. _Blonde hair? _Ritsuka couldn't suppress the smile that stretched across his face at that moment. _Soubi came to pick me up!_ A smile stretched across his face.

As soon as that thought had ended, his phone beeped once and the red light at the front started flashing. _A message. From Soubi?_ And like a child on christmas morning, Ritsuka smiled wider and quickly flipped his phone open and opened his text message with practiced ease.

"Escuse yourself out of class. Important. Kisses". The message read. Soubi always finished his messages with 'kisses', it was one way of knowing who wrote the message. _Important? Like what? Another fighter in the area?_ One could never take that kind of threat lightly. Ritsuka got up, gathering his things. "Miss, I feel faint, I need to go home. Excuse me." The teacher could only nod numbly and watch him go quickly out the door.

As soon as he was in the hall, Ritsuka broke into a run, as soon as he was next to Soubi, he tried to catch his breath and spoke between pants. "So - huff - Where's this - haa - fighter Sou - bi?"

* * *

Yuiko sat in class, her head resting in her palm as she looked outside. She saw Ritsuka and watched as he caught his breath. _He ran?_ She wondered. She noticed he was speaking to someone and squinted her eyes, no longer propped on her palm. She saw a glimpse of white hair. _Soubi!_ She smiled as an image of his blonde hair flowing freely in the wind. She was snapped back to reality when she saw Soubi's arm come out from behind the wall, grabbing Ritsuka's chin and bending down towards the boy to steal a heated kiss. Yuiko gasped out loud with her red tinted cheeks and felt the familiar liquid heat pricking mockingly at the corner of her eyes. _Ritsuka-Kun!_ She covered her face with her arm to keep the tears from falling and ran out of the classroom sobbing loudly.

* * *

Ritsuka stood with his eyes wide and his cheeks flaming as he felt the familiar touch of Soubi's warm and comforting lips. His eyes started to close as Soubi moved his lips across Ritsuka's slowly, trying to coax him to respond to him. But Ritsuka caught himself and tried to free himself from the adult's grasp. _No! This is wrong!_ Soubi only tightened his grip on Ritsuka's jaw and brought him closer by pulling him from his waist. 

Ritsuka groaned from the stinging pain the tight grip did on his jaw. Soubi took the oppertunity to slide his tongue inside his sacrifice's mouth and delighted in the small mewl-like sound he heard from the boy. _Beautiful_. He thought as he closed his eyes and explored deeper into boy's mouth. Soubi was lost, he had wanted to do that for months now, he had missed his little Ritsuka a lot.

Ritsuka got his senses back and pushed hard on Soubi's chest, managing to seperate their mouths. He looked fiercely into the older man's eyes. "What are you doing Soubi! Did you get me out here to molest me!" He was mad, his mind thinking he was just being used. He was hurt, but tried not to show it. "I love you, Ritsuka." Was all Soubi had said before he turned around and started to leave. Ritsuka just stood there angrily, watching the adult's retreating back. "Don't come back here again, you hear me!"

Ritsuka sighed and turned around to pick up his fallen books when he saw Yuiko. He froze, their eyes meeting for what seemed an eternity, a million questions going through Ritsuka's head. _Did she see us? If not, what -did- she see? What is she thinking? Did she hear me give an order to Soubi? What will she make of it?_ He was getting a headache and he knew it, he winced as he felt a familiar thump inside his head. _Here it goes... _Ritsuka held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, almost forgetting that Yuiko was still standing there watching him.

"Ritsuka-Kun...why?" Her voice was small and forced, Ritsuka could almost taste the tears she was holding back. He snapped his head up, his eyes like small pebbles as he looked at her, stunned.

"Why? I'm asking myself that same question every day, Yuiko." He gave a bitter laugh, making her wince. "Why is this happening to **me**? Why am I the target? Why am I here? Why **me**?" He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth hard, his jaw set in place. "I don't know why, Yuiko, I don't know anything. Not since Seimei died. He was my brother! Why did they kill him!" He looked at her, his eyes ablaze. He was angry, yet not at her.

Yuiko felt that he wanted to blame her, anyone, the way he was looking at her, the way his eyes were set on fire. His tail was twitching madly behind him and his ears flattened on his skull. He was seeing her, but not at the same time. He was remembering his brother. _Seimei?_ She thought._Yuiko doesn't understand!_ She shook her head wildly and looked back up at him. "Why Ritsuka? Why were you kissing him?" She was wild, the tears now bursting forth from her eyes. She was confused and lost, her eyes searched his face, looking for any clue that this was just a bad joke, or better yet, a bad dream. _Yes, it must be a dream!_

"**He **kissed **me**!" She heard his angry face but most of all, she heard the hurt that was inside him. What's wrong with him?

"Isn't Ritsuka-Kun in love with Soubi-Kun?" She asked. The question was innocent, but it ripped Ritsuka's mind appart.

_Do I love him?_ Now he was lost. He couldn't find himself, he couldn't find anything to say to that. But he knew that only one person could fish him out of the pond in one swing. _Soubi... _He looked at the dark sky, rain started pouring on his face. His cheeks were hot and he could no longer feel the burning trail his tears had done because of the cool rain. _Tears? Was I crying all this time?_ He thought meekly. Ritsuka turned around and took to the street, leaving his books behind him, as well as Yuiko.

* * *

After walking home slowly, Ritsuka was soaked to the bone. He entered his house silently, shaking his head from the rain and called out to his mom. "I'm home mama!" It was an age old habit of his. He didn't hear the usual reply his mom would send back to him. _That's right, mom's gone._ He opened his eyes and looked sadly at the carpeted floor. His mom had killed herself half a year before, opening her wrists while she was bathing. She thought she had lost both her sons. She had grieved for months, right after Ritsuka's fourteenth birthday. She hadn't noticed he had gotten bigger and changed a little. He wore his hair a little longer now and had a little bit of muscle. He also had his human ears pierced, Soubi had convinced him. She couldn't recognise him anymore so she thought he was a complete stranger living in her house. She commited suicide afterwards when the grief of loosing her family became too big. 

Ritsuka couldn't say he was sad about his, nor could he say he was happy either. It was more of a mixed feeling, like relief. She no longer suffered as well as he. He didn't have to see her throw fits because she couldn't find her sons and didn't have to feel any more physical pain from her when she threw stuff at him, thinking he was a bugler or a spy. He sighed. Now he lived alone in his house, he kept the same house to conserve his family's memory. The house and food was paid for by some social association that had come to him at his mtoher's funeral. He was supposed to be moved into another family but he had proven them that he could manage on his own. Of course mental tests were done on him for a while and he did have to keep seeing his therapist for a while longer but she finally judged he was ready to move on with life.

Ritsuka sighed again and took off his shoes and coat and placed them in the hanger and beside the door. He then started walking up the stairs to take a shower, all the while removing his clothes. He dumped them in the hamper and grabbed a fresh towel from the closet. After his shower, Ritsuka tied the towel around his waist and went back downstairs to get a drink and went back up the steps to his room to dress. He dropped his cell phone beside his computer in its usual place and put his can of fruit punch beside it. Ritsuka moved to his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers that he pulled on when he heard the familiar beeping of his cell phone and saw the the red light flash.

A shiver ran down his spine when an image of Soubi entered his mind and he remembered what he had done to him earlier. Ritsuka pulled on a pair of slack black kaki pants and a belt then moved to sit in his computer chair. He grabbed the phone and read the message. _Can't help it, can I?_ He sighed to himself.

"Unlock your window and let me in. Kisses." Ritsuka sighed. _He's here isn't he?_ He leaned over the cell phone and typed in his message then placed the phone back in its place. After making sure the blinds were closed tightly, he ot his bed ready. Ritsuka walked back to his dresser and grabbed his clock to put the alarm on. 'Right. It's spring break starting. No school for two weeks.' He put the clock back in place when he heard the beeping of his phone once more.

* * *

Soubi stood outside the kid's window, sheltered by his umbrella. His sacrifice got smart enough to get locks for his windows. He patiently waited for his cell phone to beep with Ritsuka's answer to his request. When it did, he calmly flipped the phone open and quietly pressed into keys to open the message. 

It read. "I told you to get better means of entry. Besides, I'm still mad at you for what you did today! Go home!" Soubi smirked. His little Loveless was such a spitfire. His smile deepened as he typed a reply in his phone. Tonight he wouldn't bother him...Too much.

* * *

Ritsuka flipped his phone open and clicked on various buttons to retrieve his new message. 

"Good night then. I love you." Ritsuka slammed the phone into his pillow and burried his face beside it. His shoulders shook as he sobbed a little. After a while, he turned his face and looked solemnly at the retched portable phone laying innocently in his palm. He was powerless and he knew it.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	2. Dreamless

Disclaimer: I don't own the loveless series or the characters. Yun Kouga does.

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review.

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: Surprisingly, there's another chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter Second: _Dreamless_

Soubi sat in his bed, the sunlight bathing his ethereal face. He took off the hairband that kept his blonde hair prisoner and brushed his fingers through it to make sure there were no knots. He sighed as he put on his glasses and looked outside. _Ritsuka..._ He truly missed him, but he constantly kept away. From what, he didn't know. At first he thought that the kid was just afraid, a normal reaction. Really, what would you do if an adult suddenly springs into your life after your dear brother's death? You'd be scared. _But Ritsuka wasn't afraid at first...He was entirely trusting, no matter what I could've said to him. A _small smile appeared on the blonde haired man's face.

_I told him I was a good friend of Seimei._ Ritsuka had bought and immediatly asked to make memories. _A funny way to say pictures but still. _He had only gotten confused and distrusting after he had kissed him though. _And with right._ But Soubi couldn't resist, the boy was so cute. And they needed to created a bond quickly. Besides, since he was his rightful fighter, they could get seperated any time. They didn't even have to same name. Soubi shook his head. _It doesn't matter!_ He got up abruptly. If he wanted to stay with Ritsuka forever, he needed to create a powerful psychological and physical bond with him. It was stronger than a normal soul binding that happened when both were born but not as resistent.

In fact, this sort of bond is like a relationship. It could break at any time if something was wrong. For them, it only took the right amount of distrust and it was over. He had been trying to get Ritsuka's complete trust for two years now. _Going on three._ Actually, it was Ritsuka's birthday in six days. The boy was going to be fifteen. Ritsuka was old enough to lose his ears and tail now, maturity wise. But what would people say if he became an adult while still in high school? Soubi scoffed to himself. Plenty of them already had lost their ears. His wouldn't be such a big deal really. He still had one year of highschool to do before it would be socially acceptable to lose this sort of thing. But with how the young society was going, it was nearly socially acceptable enough to lose his ears at the age of twelve.

Some kids just did have to idea what they throw away sometimes. _But I want to throw Ritsuka's life away also...Should I wait more? Can I?_ Soubi grabbed his head with his hands and groaned inwardly as another headache was coming. Maybe it was time to visite Ritsuka, he was a cure in itself for headaches. He felt like a monster for wanting these kind of things from Ritsuka, but love made you think and do incredible things. Soubi took off his shirt and pants then removed his boxers and now stood naked in the middle of his small room, completly soaked in the early sun. He grabbed some clothes from his drawer and made his way to the bathroom. His roomate had found another male to harass, too overcome with Soubi's 'pedophilic' ways. He had moved away. The guy had absolutely no clue. _Or maybe he did._ Soubi thought wistfully as he stepped under the warm water of the shower.

He pressed his back to the wall of his shower stall and let the water fall on his stomach and chest. He looked up at the ceiling and saw Ritsuka's face with a small smile etched across it. He didn't smile very often, he nearly had nothing to smile about. But the more he thought about the boy in such a warm invironnement, the more his need grew, until he could no longer take it. His member had grown to a painful size and images of Ritsuka's bare chest from last night came back to him, he had seen the boy get dressed and it was only after a little while, and a lot of control, that Soubi sent him a text message. He moaned quietly as he grasped his swollen manhood in his hand. He knew it wasn't right to relieve yourself to the thought of a small boy, but Ritsuka was different from other boys.

Soubi moved up and down his member as he thought of ways he would gladly take his ears away from him. And ultimetly, he remembered how he had lost his. The thought made him shiver in disgust and instantly, he had lost the urge. His master had not only whipped him repeatedly but he ahd also raped him. The betrayal was great and always made him sick to his stomach. He sighed again and washed his hair and body quickly and got out of the shower. He grabbed a fresh towel from the stack and dried off then gathered his hair in a ponytail. He quickly ot dressed and moved to the small kitchen he had. Soubi prepared himself some eggs and ate in silence.

* * *

Ritsuka quickly gulped down his coffee and ran out the door. He wanted to go shopping for clothes before Soubi called him. Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel mad at him anymore and was actually looking foreward to a call from the adult. He needed new clothes since he had grown out of most of those he used to wear and also wanted to alter his style a little bit more. Maybe he could surprise Soubi for his birthday. If the guy actually remembered it was Ritsuka's birthday in six days. Ritsuka sighed as he walked down the street and got into the train. What if he had forgotten? _Then What?_ He thought to himself sadly. Well, if he forgot then it would prove that Soubi didn't actually love him the way he always says he does. The eared boy decided that he wouldn't try to remind Soubi that it was his birthday soon and would watch him and see if hetruly did remember.

Ritsuka was shaken out of his musing as he heard the call saying this was the final station. He got up and waited near a door, holding to a bar so that he wouldn't fall to the floor when the train stopped. He would just start by buying what he needed and go back home. _That's right, i'm out of food also._ He sighed in a defeated way. This was going to be a long day and god knows he hated shopping.

* * *

Around two thirty in the afternoon, Soubi came back from the store with Ritsuka's gift, and decided he was going to attempt painting once more. He had a canvas always sitting in a corner of his small living room/bedroom. He picked up his painting utensils and his board smeared with paint then pulled the plastic wrapping from over to keep the pain mostly wet. He grabbed a paintbrush then pulled off the while cotton fabric from over the canvas and exposed a half painted sketch of Ritsuka on a lively sunny background. It was uncanny, the painting looked almost alive and looked exactly like Ritsuka. Soubi pulled a picture of Ritsuka from his pocket and sat it on the dresser beside the canvas and started dipping his brush into a various mixture of paints and applied it to the canvas. He was hoping he could finish it for Ritsuka's birthday, the boy might actually be pleased.

After a few hours of mixing paints and adding colour to the canvas, Soubi finally took a break and sat on his sofa to admire his work. It wasn't nearly done yet, there was still a lot of adding and colouring to do to the painting. Soubi sighed. If he kept this work up like this every day, he would be done in no more than three days. But he had too many more things to do still. Such as going to work. If he didn't get changed now, he would be late. It was a good thing he didn't have to go to school today, or things would be even harder to manage. In fact, he still had thirteen more days off school. Just like Ritsuka. Soubi pulled the fabric over the canvas again and walked to his drawer to get into his work clothes.

He worked in a bar, but not because he liked it, gods no. But because he had no choice, he was never available during the day and didn't sleep that much at night either. He was used to it by the time. Some people just didn't need as much rest as others. When he reached the bar, Soubi walked in and made it known to the boss that he was in and walked behind the bar to get ready to serve drinks. Some people were still in the bar, drunk or getting there. He didn't know their stories, why they were there and why they were getting drunk at barely six in the afternoon. The customers usually poured in at nine or ten thirty and it was empty by two in the morning. The only reason why Soubi was there early was because he needed to get the drinks ready and make sure that there were enough clean glasses for the night, he usually left for two in the morning.

* * *

Ritsuka Had been home for hours already, he watched some TV in the living room, but wasn't paying much attention to it. He had called for a pizza around six thirty and now it was almost eight. His eyes lazily travelled to the clock on the wall then to the unopened box of pizza. _Looks like i'm not hungry after all..._ Then he dropped his eyes to his hands, where his fateful cell phone lay silent. Which was what was bothering him. Soubi usually calls him in the morning and nags him at night, but he hadn't heard from him during the entire day. _Did I hurt his feelings that much?_ Ritsuka was never sure as to what Soubi was feeling, he nearly never spoke to him at all. He simply asked how his day went or brought him to various parts of japan to fight other fighters.

Ever since that night when Ritsuka asked him if he would kill him if he so ordered, Soubi has been less reckless with him. He still didn't answer his questions concerning Seimei and had mostly refrained from touching him, let alone kiss him. Actually, come to think of it, yesterday was the first time Soubi had ever kissed him in two years. Normally, he would say _I love you, Ritsuka_, or hold his hand in the street, but he had stopped kissing or generally touching him in any sensual way. At first, Ritsuka was on his guard, expecting a surprise attack, then he got worried. Maybe Soubi was sick? Or maybe he thought he was disgusting after all. Though that couldn't be right, he was always near, always paying attention to him. He had become a good friend to Ritsuka.

He remembered that night when he decided to give in and let Soubi pierce his ears. It had stung a little bit and Ritsuka had clenched his teeth to keep from moving too much. Afterwards, Soubi had licked at the abused flesh and gave a small kiss on each ear. That was the only time Soubi had be like his old self, and that was only a few months ago, before his mother died. Ritsuka sighed. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to make of his life and of things around him. Yuiko was surely mad at him for whatever reason she was crying the day before.

He touched his lips. He could still remember the feeling of Soubi's lips pressed firmly into his. Was he trying to tell him something? He had almost given in to the warm feeling. He never felt anything like that before. He had no idea what to make of the heat that kept rushing to his loins whenever he recalled what had happened. Maybe if he had stayed longer kissing Soubi, he would've came. Ritsuka shook his head violently. _No! This is wrong! _But try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to hate the older man, or to even feel repulsed by his constant advances and absurd actions._ In fact,_ He thought. _I think I sorta like it..._ He sighed for the upteenth time and rested his head back on the sofa.

"What's happening to me?" As if that was what put the world into motion, Ritsuka's phone rang. He jumped and looked around the room as if there was someone there watching him. He spotted his black cordless phone on the table besides the pizza and reached out for it. He quickly jumped for it as it was at it's third ring. Ritsuka pressed the -talk- button and answered. "Moshi-Moshi?"

He stood there, the phone next to his human ear, his face turning pale and his eyes turning into small slits. His hand gripped the phone tighter, almost to a braking point. After a few more seconds, Ritsuka dropped the phone and ran upstairs to his room. He threw the door close and all one could hear were ear-splitting sobs and screams and thrashing. Tonight, Ritsuka had a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	3. Heartless

Disclaimer: Bite me...

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review. 

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: There is something wrong with me...three chapters in not even a full day! Christ... Mild Lime warning for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter Third: _Heartless_

Ritsuka stood beisde Soubi, both dressed in black suits and watching as a cherry wood coffin littered with flowers was being lowered into a grave. Ritsuka's face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, tears stained his face and his hair looked like a mess. He had tried to comb it earlier, but he just wanted to give up and die. It was his fault that he was here, the day before his birthday. It was his fault that she was no longer able to visit him on that day either and watch animes and eat candy with him all day long as Soubi watched over them. After all the friends and relatives had gone, all was left was Soubi and Ritsuka, staring at the tombstone and the buldge of soil on the ground. The insigna read.

_"Here lies Hawatari Yuiko, beloved daughter and friend. 1994-2006"_

Rain started pouring as Ritsuka started crying once more. He threw a rose at the grave and turned around to run. "Ritsuka!" Soubi called after him and started pursuing the young boy. He caught up to him and brought him to his chest tightly, both falling to the ground. Ritsuka's shoulders shook violently as Soubi whispered his name and drew soothing circles on his back, feeling the boy's tight grip on the front of his clothes. "shh, shh"

* * *

Yuiko commited suicide five days ago, the phone call was from her mother. She found her on her bed with her wrists cut open and her face pale and tear-stricken. She wrote -Farewel Ritsuka- on the wall with her blood and brought her body into a fetal position. There were pictures of her and Ritsuka littering the floor, most of them had blood splattered on them. Her blinds wre tightly shut and her door had a chair holding it close. There were small dropplets of blood on her bedside table where the rasor she used lay. Her room was a mess, with destroyed pictures of Ritsuka and various broken items, most being things he had given her. But among the mess, there was a teddy bear with a tag that had his name on it and a letter attached that said _Happy Birthday Ritsuka._

Yuiko's mother had given him these items and Ritsuka hadn't dared to open the envelope, he had put the teddy beside his computer screen as an eternal reminder of his mistake. "She died Soubi" Ritsuka murmured between sobs. "It's all my fault." Soubi looked at the boy's head and rested his chin upon it while silently rocking him. They hadn't talked much for the last five days. Soubi had tried to communicate with Ritsuka for three days until he got tired of trying and decided to just visit his poor sacrifice.

* * *

Soubi had entered through the window in Ritsuka's room, not only because he liked getting a rise out of him when he did that but because it was the only room in the house that had the lights on from what he could see outside. When he came in, he was met with a terrible scene. The room was completely thrashed, the boy lay in a fetal position in the middle of it all, crying for his life's worth. Each and every sob his sacrifice emitted made him feel like there was a nail being pounded inside his heart. The boy was crushed, his face was beyond white and his face was tear-stained, various scrapes were all over his body and his voice had obviously given out from screaming so much. 

What could bring a boy to this state of hysteria? Soubi fell to his knees in front of the frail body sobbing on the floor. He softly called out to the boy, but it seemed as if he couldn't hear him at all, like he shut himself from the world around. Soubi looked around him and noticed that Ritsuka's cell phone was on the desk and saw that it was flashing from all the calls and messages he had sent him over the last three days. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. He needed to get cleaned up. After he had taken all of his clothes off, he sat him on the floor and propped him on the bath's rim. He then went downstairs to look for towels since there were no more fresh ones left and Ritsuka needed clean clothes also. Soubi noticed that there was a message on the answering machine and decided to listen to it, maybe it would tell him what was happening.

"Ritsuka? You're not home? Uhm - I thought you'd like to know when Yuiko's -sob- funeral was...I-I tried to talk to your social adviser but she said she hadn't talked to you in almost a month." There was a pause where Soubi could hear the women sob and sniff for a moment. "Yuiko would've liked you to -sob- come. It's two days from now -sob- Wednesday." There was another pause as the woman, obviously Yuiko's mother, was blowing her nose and trying hard not to hiccup and sob too much. "I hope we'll get to see you Ritsuka...I -hiccup, sob- It would make me feel better..." And then he heard a click, signaling she had hung up.

_Yuiko died? How? Why? _Now Soubi was worried, he felt a little pang of sadness to know that the lively girl that was obviously in love with his Ritsuka had died. _Maybe when Ritsuka feels better he'll tell me..._ He heard a crash and quickly went upstairs, towel in hand. "Ritsuka!" He saw his sacrifice on the floor in a tight ball, surrounded by all the cleaning items that were stored beside the sink. Soubi dropped the towel on the counter and propped Ritsuka back up on bath and started the water for a shower. Every time he would let go of the boy he would throw himself to the floor to wrap his body within himself and after a while, Soubi sighed and undressed.

He picked him up and brought him in the bath with him and made him stand under the water. He got the soap and started lathering some shampoo in Ritsuka's hair then made him rince. All the while, he would not respond, his eyes empty and his lips forming words that would not sound. After a while, Soubi finally got what he was trying to say. _"It's all my fault"_

* * *

That was two days ago. Ritsuka had become a souless body. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and wouldn't talk. Soubi had tried many things, tried to talk to him, tried to force him into eating or sleeping but nothing worked. He knew he blamed himself for everyone's death, his mother, father, brother and now, Yuiko's. In truth, it wasn't his fault. But he was a grieving child. Soubi picked Ritsuka up bridal style and brought him to his appartment, he needed a change of scene. Soubi layed Ritsuka across his bed and turned to leave but felt the boy grab onto his sleeve. 

"S-Stay with me...please Sou - bi..." His voice was coarse and but a whisper but Soubi heard him and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. It was like that time when Soubi was hurt and Ritsuka was brought here, except this time, Ritsuka was the one that needed the help and support. He heard the sacrifice's small whiper and leaned closer to hear him. "T-take my ears away S-Soubi..." He trailed off and Soubi saw the small blush deepening on his face. He knew what was to do to take the ears away and he wasn't about to do it. Not in that state.

"No. You are not well." He answered back and stood. Soubi walked across the small room and was about to enter the kitchen when Ritsuka bolted upright in bed and angrily shouted at him, or tried to. It sounded more like a high pitched scream.

"What! Are you so disgusted with me that you wouldn't even lay with me Soubi! Turn around and face me! Soubi!" Tears fell down his face, this time out of heartbrake. Soubi slowly turned around and looked at the adolescent sit in his bed and clenching at the covers beside him. He noticed that he was violently trembling also, from the force of his sudden anger.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Was all he said before he turned and went into the kitchen to get some water and sleeping pills.

"...liar" Was the only small whisper that Ritsuka uttered in return.

That one simple word made Soubi stop in his track as he felt very hurt, his heart cracking. He looked sadly at the bottle in his hand and took two pills out of it then moved to the sink and filled a glass with water. He walked back to the bed where Ritsuka was still trembling and crying.

"Here, take this and drink the entire glass of water." Ritsuka slapped Soubi's outstretched hand, making the pills fly and hit the wall. Soubi sighed, picked up the tablets and put everything on the bedside table. "Ritsuka - "

"Leave me alone Soubi! You constantly lie to me! Why do you do these things to me?" Soubi's heart was being crushed little by little as he listened to what he was saying. "Stop using me!"

"I'm not using you, Ritsuka. You have nothing to offer, what can I take from you?" Was his whispered reply.

"My ears! Take them! If you love me, why don't you just say yes and take them?" Soubi looked up at him.

"Is that an order?"

"**Yes!**" Ritsuka looked him straight in the eyes then, his fists clenching harder in the covers. He no longer cried and his voice had cleared for the most part, making him sound a little more normal. Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka on the lips, pushing him on the bed slowly. He watched as his forced his eyes close and tried to respond to the kiss. Soubi's hand trailed under Ritsuka's shirt and started pulling the wet cloth from his body. He hated to do this to him, but he had no other choice. Slowly, He pulled the boy's clothes from his frail body, trailing kisses up and down his neck and to his mouth. The sacrifice stiffened every time Soubi touched his skin and mostly just stayed there. His cheeks were red and he was panting.

Soubi closed his eyes and tried not to let the tears he felt fall. _He doesn't truly want this..._ He thought. He kissed Ritsuka, pouring all he felt within the kiss he gave him. After a few moments, Ritsuka fell limp to the bed, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. Soubi felt one lone tear slide across his cheek as he looked over the boy's sleeping form. While Ritsuka wasn't looking, Soubi had taken the tablets and slipped them past his lips and into his throat with his tongue. He didn't want to force Ritsuka into anything he didn't want to do, especially when he was asking for something he would regret losing later. Soubi finished removing Ritsuka's clothes and took his off also. He then slipped into bed beside him, cupping his body with his and fell asleep not long afterwards.

_Ritsuka, you are so heartless... _Was Soubi's last thought.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	4. Speechless

Disclaimer: I don't flipping own.

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review.

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: Damn, it's eighteen before one in the morning and here's another chapter! It's almost been a full twelve hours since I've been working on this story! yay! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter Fourth: _Speechless_

Ritsuka woke the next morning and felt sore everywhere. _What happened last night?_ He cracked his eyes open and looked around the room, there was a little sunlight coming in through a small slit in the blinds. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his entire body and his head pounded wildly. He had cried for so long and now he was feeling the consequences. _Why am I sore though?_ Then he remembered Soubi's lips on his and his hands on his body. "No! We didn't..." He trailed off and felt for his ears and tail but before he could touch either of them, Soubi had grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. That's when Ritsuka noticed that he was naked...both of them were. "Soubi!" Ritsuka twisted his body and thrashed against the elder man's grip.

"Ritsuka, calm down, you will only hurt yourself." Was all Soubi said, and surprisingly, the boy stopped moving and looked innocently up at his fighter.

"Did we...Did you take my ears?" Ritsuka couldn't clearly remember what had happened the night before and it didn't help that they were both naked in the same bed.

Soubi leaned down and nibbled the boy's human ear and thought sadly to himself. _So this is how he would've reacted to me afterwards._ He let go of his wrists slowly and licked the shell of Ritsuka's ear. The boy shivered and nearly moaned but groaned in protest when Soubi moved away and stood beside the bed then walked to his drawer. He picked a set of clothes and pulled them on silently, never turning to look at Ritsuka's confused gaze.

"Soubi - "

"We did not have sex last night Ritsuka." Was all he said as he opened the door to his appartment. "I need to get some things at the grocery store for breakfast, you should take a shower while I'm gone." He walked over the frame of the door and said one last thing before he closed the door behind him. "Happy fifteenth birthday Ritsuka." When the door was closed, Ritsuka just stared at the wood with his mouth slightly opened.

_He remembered..._ He thought to himself and felt like smiling. But then he remebered something. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to make sure that his ears and tail were still in place. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't still have them. He sighed and turned to the shower stall and opened the water valves, putting his hand under the foset to make sure it was the right temperature. He then remebered everything that had happened the day before. The funeral, him running and Soubi hugging him, Soubi carrying him back to his appartment and laying him in his bed, his request and..._The kiss_ He thought as he touched his bottom lip in wonderment.

He had been horrible to Soubi. He had been heartless, he hadn't cared for his feelings. _I called him a liar... _Ritsuka brought his hands in front of his face, tears mingling with the water on his face. _What have I done?_ He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight, squeezing the tears from his eyes. After a while of silent scrubing and reflexion, Ritsuka had developped a plan, and he only had about five to ten minutes to start putting it in gear. Ritsuka quickly dried off and went to Soubi's closet and selected the biggest button shirt he could find. He also chose a pair of boxers and some socks and started rummaging through the small appartment.

He found a desk that had a lock in the living room and decided to pick through it. _I'm going to have to hurry if I want to know when Soubi's birthday is..._ With his toungue stuck out and two pins, Ritsuka set to work. He looked at the clock and noticed that Soubi should be there any minute. Just by chance, the lock gave away and finally he was able to open the drawer. It was filled with various sketches but that wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for an agenda or a birth certificate, anything that could tell him when his birthday was. That when he saw it. _A diary?_ Ritsuka almost laughed out loud at his discovery. He started leafing through and noticed that it was an old diary form when he was really young. He stopped at a page where there was a dried flower and a baloon. Ritsuka read the entry date, it said March 8th. He smiled. _Just like what today is._

He started to read the content of the entry but didn't read any further than the first line. He kept going back to make sure he wasn't dellusional.

_"Today is my birthday, I'm now 16! My trainning is supposed to get harder today..."_

"We were born on the same date?" Ritsuka whispered out loud and sat down on the floor, closing the book and replacing it then closing the drawer. He was stunned. _Why didn't he ever tell me before?_ He thought. That's when he noticed that there was something in the corner of the room, covered with a white cotton cloth. Ritsuka slowly got to his feet and walked over to it. _What is this?_ He pulled on the sheet and gasped loudly, dropping earlier mentioned sheet to the floor. There, in front of him, there was a painting of him with a beautiful background. There were words at the bottom also, it read. _"With love, Soubi."_ These three simple words made his eyes sting with unshed tears.

Ritsuka brushed his fingers over the picture slowly, tracing every feature with care. _It looks so real, it looks just like me!_ He then smiled, this was probably the best birthday he ever had in his entire life.

"Glad you like it, Ritsuka." A familiar voice smoothly said from behind him, making the boy spin in his direction.

* * *

Soubi had come home to be greeted by a very lovely and arousing sight. Ritsuka dressed in a loose button shirt that came down to his upper thighs and a pair of his cotton boxers. He was fingering the painting he had spent endless hours on making for his birthday. When Ritsuka turned around, he saw a small blush on his face and his eyes were wet. _Is he going to cry?_ He thought wistfully. Soubi turned and walked into the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the table when he heard the soft padding of his companion's feet coming towards him. He felt warm arm wrapping around him from behind and Ritsuka's face pressing on the back of his neck.

"Thank you Soubi." He whispered to him.

Soubi detached the boy's arms from around and body and turned around to look into Ritsuka's eyes. He was still shorter than him, the top of his head coming to his chin. "I'm just glad you like it." He said softly and saw him frown at him then turned around to pick up what he needed to make breakfast. "I will make eggs, is that fine?" He asked.

Ritsuka looked down and muttered a small "yeah" before he looked up again and grabbed Soubi's shoulder and made him turn around. "Why didn't you take my ears last night?" He looked into his eyes, still with a small blush rosing his cheeks as Soubi impassively stared back at him.

Just when Ritsuka thought he wouldn't answer, he did. "Because you didn't want me and would regret it later."

Ritsuka's eyes widen for a moment before he replied. "But I ordered you to!"

"Maybe so, but you were not in your right mind." He argued back. Soubi picked up some eggs from the package and a frying pan then dropped some butter in it. He turned the pan on and broke two eggs then dropped them into the hot pan and melted butter. The sizzling sound and the smell of cooking butter snapped Ritsuka away from his silent pondering.

* * *

_What does he mean, not in my right mind?_ Ritsuka sighed and sat in the living, looking at the painting Soubi had made for him. After a small while, Soubi brought a tray with two plates of egg and two glasses of orange juice and buttered toasts. He opened the door to the balcony and sat the tray on the table out there then pulled out a chair and sat down to eat. Ritsuka understood that it was time to eat so he followed suit. Breakfast went on without a word but Ritsuka watched Soubi eat all throughout the ordeal. He didn't understand why he kept trying to help him. "What are we going to do today?" Ritsuka asked without thinking.

* * *

Soubi put his now empty glass of juice down and looked at the boy sitting across from him. "I will bring you back home." He answered. _Because I'm sure you do not want to stay here._ He finished in his head. He looked at him for a moment longer before he looked at the sky.

"I want to stay here!" Ritsuka had stood and was leaning on his hands, his face flushed with determination. He caught himself before Soubi mistook this for an order. "Uhm - If you don't mind..." Ritsuka looked to the side and stood on his feet and a little away from the table. "I mean, I've troubled you enough already, but I'd like to stay a little longer here." He looked up at the sky. _It's so peaceful too._ Ritsuka closed his eyes and let the brease lift his shoulder length hair. "Soubi, let's spend the day together." He had turned his face to look at Soubi with a small smile.

* * *

Soubi's eyes had widen slightly at the boy's request. _What does he want?_ He thought and looked at Ritsuka. He saw the smile and couldn't help but smile back at him. "As you wish." He said. Ritsuka smiled at him and ran into the appartment with the tray and dishes. He brought everything into the kitchen and rinses the plates and left them in the sink. Ritsuka turned around and saw that Soubi was leaning on the wall in the kitchen doorway, watching him.

"What are we going to do today?" Ritsuka asked smiling. He watched as Soubi walked to the drawer with the lock and retrieved something from inside then came back into the kitchen and handed him a box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Here, open it." Ritsuka looked at Soubi quizzically but opened the box anyway. He slowly pulled on the ribbon and lifted the top half. Inside was a pair of butterfly earrings just like Soubi usually wore. He looked up at him and beamed happily.

"Thanks!" Soubi smiled softly at his sacrifice and took his hand then lead him to the bed. He beconed him to sit down and he sat in front of him. Soubi took the box from Ritsuka's hands and then turned the boy's face by soflty pushing his chin. He took the small loops that he originally had and put them in the box then picked the new ones and put them in his ears.

Ritsuka's heart was pounding loudly, Soubi was so close to him and his thouch sent shivers up and down his spine. _Why am I reacting this way? He touched me before and he was pretty close to me to do so too, so why is my heart beating so fast? _He felt the older man's lips press to his cheek and heard the whispered words of "happy Birthday" from Soubi. Ritsuka's face was blushing madly and he felt hot all over. His eyes were hazed and his head was spinning as if he was drunk. _What is he doing to me?_ Ritsuka brought his hand up to try to grasp something for support because he thought he was about to fall but Soubi caught his wrist and kissed his cheek, making Ritsuka's face turn sideways. His eyes were half closed and he was sure that his face was about to conbust in flames.

* * *

Soubi didn't know what possessed him to kiss the boy's cheek but it felt so peaceful to be there with him, alone. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to follow him everywhere. For once, Soubi was speechless as to what was happening around him.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	5. Fearless Part one

Disclaimer: Sue me why don't you?

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review.

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so late at night and another chapter is up! Enjoy! (Slight lime warning) **

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter Fift: _Fearless (Part one)_

Both Soubi and Ritsuka looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, it seemed to stretch on for eternity to them. It felt good, peaceful, to be there. Soubi was straddling Ritsuka's hips and leaning with his elbows on each side of the boy's face, their noses nearly touching. They were both panting and feeling hot, but neither knew what to do next. Ritskua's arms lay limply outside of Soubi's arms, on either side of his head, and he could feel his face still heating. Soubi's burning gaze didn't help at all with the situation. He brought a hand up and touched Soubi's cheek gently, his eyes taking a look of wonderment.

Soubi closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of his sacrifice's soft flesh caressing his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the boy's palm and heard him gasp a little from the action. Soubi's eyes were only half-lidded as they took on a molten honey colour. Ritsuka wet his dry lips with his toungue, the action making Soubi's attention entirely on his lips. As he did so, he moistened his own lips in return. Ritsuka moaned and trailed his hand to rest behind the older man's neck. He tilted his head to the side and pressed on Soubi's neck, telling him to lean down to him. Soubi's nose brushed the side of Ritsuka's as he took in a small breath, their lips nearly touching. He could feel the heat coming from the boy's mouth. He felt Ritsuka tightened his grip on his hair and he was about to fianlly touch his lips to his when Ritsuka's cell phone rang.

The shrill sound broke through the atmosphere life a dozen knives and Ritsuka pushed away from Soubi, surprised. Soubi, equally surprised, blinked a few times and both looked at each other's eyes when realisation dawned. Ritsuka's face reddened as he muttered curses under his breath and Soubi cleared his throat and glared at the offending item vibrating and beeping wildly. _I never should've bought him a cell phone..._ He thought darkly and got out of bed as Ritsuka reached for the phone angrily.

"Soubi..." He whispered as he watched the adult go to the bathroom to take a shower. He picked up the disturbing device and flipped the machine opene then pressed the receiver to his ear. "What!" He greeted.

"Ah, Ritsuka! Heheh, is this a bad moment?" The voice on the other end said.

"Kinda. What do you want?" It was Hitomi, his old teacher from two years ago.

"I-I Uhm, just wanted to say Happy Birthday! Heheheh. I'm sorry to bother! Bye Bye!" And she hung up.

Ritsuka switched the phone to off and put it back on the table. "What a weird call..." He sighed to himself. He heard the shower being turned on and his ears twitched in the direction of the bathroom. Ritsuka sighed again. _A prefectly peaceful moment and she unknowingly ruins it._ He got up and checked his discarded clothes from the night before and to see if they were dry enough to wear and decided the pants were but he'd have to carry the shirt and jacket in his hands. He pulled on the pants, not really caring that he was still wearing Soubi's boxers and shirt. After he had his pants and shoes on, Ritsuka took a plastic bag from the groceries and put his wet and dirty clothes inside.

He walked to the bathroom and knocked once and called over to Soubi. "Soubi! I'm going home, I need to get changed and get my clothes cleaned up. I'll be back in an hour!" He waited a moment for an answer but heard none so he shrugged and walked out the door. Once he was outside, Ritsuka took a deep breath of fresh air and started walking toward his house. It was only a good fifteen minutes from where Soubi lived so he didn't mind the walk. _I'll hurry up and pack a change of underwear, some socks and some clothes. Oh, and a pajama._ Ritsuka planned on staying for another night or two before he went back home, they hadn't spent time alone together it far too long and he wanted to catch up a little. As a means to appologise.

Ritsuka looked at the time on his cell phone and noticed that it was half past noon and sighed. _Might as well eat while i'm home. _When he got home, he immediatly took his pants and shoes off and threw all his clothes into the hamper. Ritsuka ran uo the stairs and quickly rummaged through his drawers for his new set of clothes then pulled them on. He decided he would clean Soubi's clothes so he threw them in the hamper also. After he was dressed, Ritsuka got his backpack and stuffed a change of underwear and other sorts of clothing, then he went downstairs and grabbed some leftover pizza from two nights ago when Soubi called for dinner after he found him and made him take a shower.

With a slice of the pie in hanging from his mouth, Ritsuka turned around and kicked the refridgerator door closed and looked at the clock in the kitchen. _It's three passed one. Good._ Ritsuka hoisted his bag over his shoulders and walked out the door then started at a run back towards Soubi's house. On the way there, he stopped at a store to buy a stuffed cat plushie which he put in his backpack. _This should do a nice gift for Soubi, I hope he likes it._ Ritsuka looked at the time again and quickly continued on his way.

When he finally reached Soubi's appartment, Ritsuka was out of break. He opened the door and walked in, greeting his adult fighter as he did so. "I'm back!" Soubi lifted his gaze from the paper he was reading and nodded towards the boy and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Did I take too long?" Soubi looked back at the smiling boy and shook his head, smiling also. He finished his sandwich and took his plate to the sink.

"Did you eat, Ritsuka?" He asked.

"Yeah, I ate a slice of pizza while I was home." He replied as he dumped his pack on Soubi's bed.

Soubi looked at him for a moment before asking. "What is in there?"

"I told you, a change of clothes." He replied with a shrug.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" He asked back, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"As long as I damn want! Who are you to ask questions huh?" Ritsuka retorted hotly.

Soubi just chuckled and walked over to the boy. He brushed his finger over his cheek tenderly and looked into his eyes. Ritsuka flushed as a shiver ran down his spine. "About earlier..." He stuttered and looked away, embarassed.

"Yes?" Soubi grabbed the sacrifice's chin and turned his face up to look him in the eye. Ritsuka fidgeted under the older man's gaze but couldn't tear his gaze away from the fighter.

"I - I..." He looked away finally for a moment then brought his eyes back up, lit with determination. "I really wanted you to kiss me back then. I don't know why." Soubi's smile widen a little as he watched the boy struggle with his words and thoughts.

"Is that so?" Soubi teased him. He raised an inquireing eyebrow at the boy and brought his face closer to his. "And what about now, Ritsuka?" His breath was mingling with Ritsuka's and his lips were a mere inch apart from his. Ritsuka was at a loss, he had no idea what to do or think. Because here he was, within an adult's grasp, fidgetting and so close that he could feel his breath on his lips.

Ritsuka's eyes closed halfway as he made a small decision. "Kiss me, Soubi." He whispered and tried to move closer.

"Is that an order?" He asked, equally as low. He brought his face closer, their lips nearly touching like earlier. He watched the boy close his eyes completely and moisten his lips uncountiously, brshing Soubi's bottom lip with his tongue, barely. Soubi held back a groan and patiently waited for the fighter's answer.

"Yes" It was barely a whisper, his breath brushing across Soubi's lips silently, beconing. Soubi Smiled and covered the boy's lips with his, their mouths sliding together in a sensual dance of old age. Ritsuka mewled at the back of throat as his his hands grasped Soubi's wrist limply. Soubi answered by pulling the sacrifice closer to his body and left his other hand on his hip, his thumb rubbing suggestive circles on his hipbone and once in a while dipping under the hem of his pants, telling Ritsuka what he really wanted at that moment.

It was too much, Ritsuka never felt so many things all at once. He wanted more, he wanted it all. And he hoped that nothing would disturb their peace this time as he felt Soubi's hand travel up under his shirt, his thumb tracing the closest muscles he could find. Ritsuka groaned and fearlessly pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth, showing him that he wanted him too. Soubi moaned at the back of his throat when he felt the warm, wet appendage fill his mouth and immediatly sucked on it and massaged his with his own tongue. He let go of the boys chin and grabbed him behind the neck, successfully tilting his head back for better, deeper access. It was Ritsuka's turn to moan at the newest sensation.

Ritsuka's legs were getting limper by the moment, he was turning into something akin to Jell-O. Soubi pressed his tongue on the roof of the boy's mouth and started rubbing the small of Ritsuka's back. Ritsuka lay limply in the embrace, enjoying every sensation this kiss was giving him. Slowly, He backed to the bed and sat down. He felt Soubi pushing him further onto the bed and climbing over him, his weight comfortable on his hips. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and kept rubbing his tongue over the older man's tongue.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of making out, they both lay watching each other and panting. Soubi rubbed the back of his hand on the boy's cheek slowly and layed beside him then scooped him up with his body. "Rest now, Ritsuka." As if it was a spell, Ritsuka closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Soubi wraped his arms around the sacrifice's body and tangled their legs and soon drifted to slumber also.

Ritsuka woke a few hours later and looked at the clock. I read midnight, minus one minute. He felt Soubi stir behind him but otherwise didn't think he had woken. His stomach grumbled some so he got up sighing, he made sure not to wake Soubi up in doing so. He walked over to the fridge and looked for something to make sandwiches. He collected the ingredients needed in as much silence as possible and quickly made tuna salad sandwich. He had lit a candle he found in one of the cabinets so have as a light so not to wake Soubi up. He heard movement coming from the bed and poked his head through the doorway to check if Soubi had woken up yet. Luckily, he was only looking for something. Ritsukla looked at Soubi groping around under the covers for something and frowned when he couldn't find it. _Wait! He's looking for **me**!_

Ritsuka quickly grabbed a pillow from the sofa and gently put it beside Soubi for him to grab. Ritsuka nodded at his work, satified that Soubi had settled down and was back into slumber again. He looked over his shoulder to the kitchen and counted the things he still needed to complete their late dinner. The sandwiches were assembled, there was a jug of orange juice waiting beside two empty glasses. Ritsuka slapped his fist into his hand when he finally figured what was amiss. _There's no birthday without cake!_ Luckily for him, there was a twenty-four hours bakery/corner store just around the corner.

Ritsuka set about to light multiple more candles around the appartment to put a more discreet glow and put the plushy on the bedside table with a small note propped on it. He made sure that Soubi would know he was only out for a few minutes if he ever woke up and walked out the door to hastily go down the steps.

When the door closed with a small thump, Soubi snapped out of slumber slowly and cracked an eye open. _Why am I holding a pillow?_ Soon, images of him and Ritsuka kissing came back to mind and he groaned to himself. _He must've ran away while I was sleeping. _He threw the pillow to the floor and noticed that it was pretty darn bright for the middle of the night and looked around him. There were candles all around. He brought his eyes to the bedside table and saw the cat plushie and the note.

It was written _"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Ritsuka."_ on a small white sheet of paper. Soubi took the stuffed animal in his hand and examined it. _What's this? And why is it here? _He couldn't fathom why there was a plushie sitting on his table. He put it back where it was moments before and scanned the room once more. He could smell tuna. He looked to the kitchen and noticed a tray with a plate of sandwiches and a plastic wrap over it, accompanied by two empty glasses and a jug of orange juice and two desert plates with forks. 'So he made a snack. ' Soubi smiled and patiently waited for his sacrifice's return.

* * *

He didn't have to wait for very long as he heard footsteps in the hall and someone turning the door nob silently. He saw Ritsuka's head pop in the doorway as he silently walked into the room. "Good afternoon. How long have you been awake?" Soubi asked the boy. He saw him jump and nearly laughed at the stunned face he made. He noticed he was holding a box of some sorts and querried about it. "What do you have there?"

Ritsuka almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep baritone voice of his fighter. "Cake" he answered proudly and lifted his prize for better view. "Are you hungry?" When he saw him nod he made his way to the kitchen and openened the box then lifted the two slices of chocolate cake one at a time and put them in plates. He took two mini candles he had bought at the store and put one on each slice. After he was done with that, he brought the tray to the bed and safely put it in the middle of the bed. He took the plastic wrapping from over the sandwiches and offered one to Soubi. He waited till Soubi took a bite of his sandwich before he took one of his own.

"Itadakimas." He cheerfully said.

He poured some juice in the glasses and gave one to Soubi then took a bif gulp from his glass to wash away the rest of the tuna salad from his tongue. He then took the tray, leaving the two slices of cake on the bed, to the kitchen and rinsed the glasses and poured some milk into them. When he came back, he took one of the nearest lit candles and put the mini candles alight.

"Why two candles?" Soubi wondered if it was theme that Ritsuka had created for them. He must admit though, it did put a nice romantic atmosphere to the place.

"Happy twenty-third Birthday Soubi! And happy Fifteenth to me!" Ritsuka answered and gave the stunned Soubi his cake. "Make a wish!"

Soubi sat there, surprised that he knew that it was also his birthday. "How - "

_"Make a wish, Soubi!"_ He repeated then watched as Soubi smirked.

"Is that an order?" He replied. Ritsuka didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he blew on his candle. _I wish that Soubi makes me lose my ears!_ Ritsuka blushed a little and looked at Soubi who in turn closed his eyes briefly and blew on his candle.

_I wish Ritsuka stops fearing me._

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	6. Fearless Part two

Disclaimer: Aw come one! Rub it in why don't ya! I don't own them oki!

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review.

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Last chapter, then there's a very small prologue. Please enjoy and savour, if you know what I mean. (Lime and Lemon warning) **

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter Sixth: _Fearless (Part two)_

The both of them ate their slice of cake silently, Ritsuka stealing glances at Soubi and looking away blushing like a school girl whenever Soubi caught him looking. _Can I really do this?_ He asked himself. When he was done with his cake and had drank his entire glass of milk, Ritsuka cleared his throat nervously and undid the small pony tail he had done earlier and shook his head from side to side, making sure that Soubi was looking at him. He blushed violently and barely made eye contact with him. He then leaned over to take the plate and glass from his hand, purposefully brushing his hand over the older man's wrist in the process then blushed once more before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and looked behind him hastily then made quick work of the dishes.

Soubi observed Ritsuka's behaviour all through desert, the question of how did he know long gone after he noticed the many stolen glances from his companion. He saw how he was fidgetting and blushing nervously. _Something is up._ He thought to himself. The fact that the boy non too conspicuously rubbed at his wrist while taking his plate confirmed his suspition. Maybe to Ritsuka it was a small brush of the finger tips, but it felt more like a deep rubbing to Soubi. He almost laughed out loud at his innocent yet childish behaviour. The sacrifice was up to something and Soubi was more than glad to just and wait patiently to know what it was. He didn't miss the quick backward glance Ritsuka threw over his shoulder at him either.

Ritsuka was a nervous wreck. _I can't do this!_ He had started sweating and narrowly missed dropping the plates because of his sweaty palms. He took several other deep breaths and washed his hands then walked over to the towel hanger and dried them good to make sure that his hands were no longer moist. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and washed his face then dried his skin completely. He looked through the cabinets and grabbed a small vial of scented liquid from there then put it in his pocket. He unzipped his jacket and took it off, leaving him in his tight-fitting sleevless shirt. He dropped the jacket on the floor and took his shirt off and let it join it's discarded companion. He looked at his reflexion in the mirror and made sure that everything was in place. _I can do it. _He told himself. He took one last breath and casually walked out of the bathroom.

Ritsuka went through the kitchen and blew the candles there then went in the living room and brought the other candles to put near the bedding area. He looked at Soubi's calm face and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Soubi." He started then smiled sweetly. Soubi inwardly smirked and waited for what his Ritsuka would throw at him. "Ready for desert?" The boy tilted his head to the side as his smile grew. Soubi was confused.

He searched the boy's face for any clue. _Not what I expected._ Ritsuka sure didn't look as nervous as he was earlier. "We just ate desert Ritsuka..." Soubi suspiciously looked at him and narrowed his eyes at the boy. He saw him reach into his pocket to retrieve a small vial of..._Oil? Now what does he want?_ Soubi scowled. He didn't like this game he was playing. He watched as Ritsuka put the bottle on the bedside table and came to sit in his lap, one leg on each side of Soubi. _He's shaking, he's nervous? What for?_ Soubi's eyes widen considerably as it dawned on him. "Rits - "

Soubi was cut short as Ritsuka kissed him then forcefully pushed the older man on the bed. He attacked his mouth, shyly yet determidly. He took Soubi's wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head as he felt him give in and respond to the kiss. Soubi bucked once to make them turn over but Ritsuka slammed his hips downward into Soubi's stomach, showing him that he wasn't to move. After a few moments of kissing him, Ritsuka left Soubi's mouth for some air. "I want you this time Soubi. I know you want me too, so please..." The boy looked pleadingly at him, still with a wild blush across his face.

Ritsuka was asking something big of him. This was serious. Soubi opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. He didn't know what to say, for once, he didn't have a smart remark to make. He groaned when he felt Ritsuka grinding his hips down on his and knew he had to make a decision before they both lost themselves. _He's still young...but he's mature. He knows what he wants._ Soubi looked into the boy's eyes and abruptly flipped them over, he was now straddling the thrashing boy's hips. Soubi smirked inwardly and kissed Ritsuka to stop his movements then stopped to look at him in the eyes. He rested his forehead against the boy's and sighed. "Soubi...please." The boy pleaded with him, making him clench his teeth. "I'm not a kid anymore, I know what I want...And I want this. Please, take my ears tonight. It's my birthday gift for you and yours to me." He continued.

Soubi shut his eyes tighter, trying to decide if it was a bad thing or not. _I'm not a pervert! But...I want the boy._ Memories of him arguing with Kio came back to his mind, making him almost mad.

He felt Ritsuka's hands grab his cheeks softly and make him turn his head then felt his lips pressing against his. He almost missed the words that Ritsuka had whispered afterwards, it was so soft. "I think I love you Soubi." Soubi's eyes flew open and widen in surprise. He could still hear the small breath containing these words in the air around him and still felt the warmth of that breath on his lips. He searched the boy's face for a moment and saw that there was a wider blush as he averted his gaze elsewhere. He felt his heart soar, his mind going blank as all he could see was Ritsuka and all he could hear was those words.

He dipped his head and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Say it again." He whispered then licked his cheek all the way up to his ear and took the appendage in his mouth. Ritsuka wrapped his arms loosely around the older man's neck and moaned at the feeling.

"I love you." He panted. Ritsuka felt Soubi's hand travel to the hem of his pants and it almost made him drunk with the feeling and anticipation. He felt a shiver run up his spine as Soubi blew on his ear and moaned again. Ritsuka pulled on Soubi's shirt, telling him to take it off. Soubi gave him a peck on the lips and pulled the shirt completly over his head then came back to kiss him again. Ritsuka started fiddling with the fighter's pants and finally managed to unbutton and unzip him then get the pants passed his jeans. He never broke the kiss as he tried to push his pants farther away from his body.

Soubi grabbed his own pants and his boxers and threw them off the bed quickly then pulled on Ritsuka's pants and boxers also. He then massaged the boy's inner thigh, only lightly brushing on the side of his member to tease him. He felt some pre-cum slide down the sacrifice's length and ran his thumb on the trail then brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. He heard Ritsuka give a low moan and never took his eyes of his as he bent and licked the top of his member. Ritsuka moaned and arched his back before he held Soubi's head away from his loins then lifted up and pushed Soubi underneath him.

He nipped at the fighter's hips and felt him buck in response then took hold of the very much hardened member and started moving his hand up and down. When he felt some pre-cum slide along the side of his shaft he put his mouth over Soubi's member. He heard the low guttural moan that he had obviously tried to surpress and smirked to himself. He swivelled his tongue experimentally over the under side of Soubi's length. When he felt the older man's hips buck upwards, making him go deeper inside his mouth, Ritsuka moaned and grabbed his own member with his free hand. He pumped it in time with the thrust Soubi was making inside his mouth. He moaned as he came on his hand then heard Soubi tense and give a loud moan as he came inside the boy's mouth.

Soubi sat back on his elbows, panting and looking down at the boy who laid his head against his thigh, his nose buried in the pubic hair around his length. The sight made him gasp and he felt the dizzying waves of another need to release wash over him, as innocent as the sight was. "Ritsuka." He called over slightly, his voice laces with lust. He watched as Ritsuka's equally lust filled eyes lifted and looked at him in pure innocence. He almost felt bad for taking this from him, but it's what he wanted. He brought his hand down to take his chin and raised the boy up then licked the small trickle of cum that was on the side of his chin. He heard Ritsuka moan and saw him close his eyes.

Soubi's other hand travelled south and took hold of Ritsuka's still hard member and started pumping. Soubi's half-lidded eyes watched the boy's expression as he dipped his tongue in his open mouth and kept pumping up and down his shaft. He played around in Ritsuka's mouth with his tongue and felt him take hold of his wrist limply with his small hands. Before Ritsuka could release, Soubi slowly pushed him on the bed and without Ritsuka knowing, took the vial. He lathered some of the sweet scenting liquid over his engorged length generously and brought Ritsuka's legs over his hips.

Without braking the kiss, he pushed inside his tight entrance in one swift motion and moaned loudly. It took a lot of his strength not to cum then and there. Ritsuka's back arched and his eyes opened and took on a wild expression. His nails dug deep into the older man's shoulders as he cried out in pain. He felt ripped apart, the other's member way too big to fit inside him properly. Or so he thought. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he shut them tightly and bit his lower lip, making it bleed. Soubi whispered small nothings in the boy's ear to make him calm down and licked at the trail of blood that was sliding down his chin slowly.

Soubi tried to change pain into pleasure as he kept still inside the boy's puckered entrance and licked and nipped at his neck. He kissed all the way back to his ear and bit down gently on the appendage. His other hand moving downwards to grasp his member. He squeezed to bring his focus on only that feeling and felt him relax underneath him. When he was sure that Ritsuka didn't feel much pain anymore, he started pulling out slowly and carefully. He heard him wince and saw him flinch for a moment before he raised his tear-filled eyes to his pleadingly. Soubi was glad that there was still lust in that gaze as he pumped the boy's member a little. He finally heard him moan and almost came inside him when he felt his start a rocking motion. Soubi pulled out completely and watched Ritsuka's expression for a moment.

The boy was writhing, wanting more of the white hot pleasure that Soubi had inflicted. He thrashed and raised his hips, letting out a breath of relief when he found Soubi's member and rubbed his tight entrance on the tip. He licked his lips and pressed unto him. Soubi closed his eyes and pressed on Ritsuka's hips to keep him still. He pushed the tip back inside him and pulled out then went back in and just thrust in and out to tease him. Ritsuka thrashed and arched his back, moaning and groaning. After a moment, Soubi couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to come, and he was going to do it inside him. He set his jaw and slammed inside the tight and warm passage. Ritsuka moaned with mixed pleasure and pain and met with Soubi's wild thrusts inside him.

Ritsuka pulled Soubi down to him and kissed him passionetly, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and moaned as he thrust again. Soon, the friction their bodies were creating on his hard member and the feeling of Subi inside him made him painfully cum all over their stomachs. Soubi moaned low and brought the boy's legs over his shoulders and grabbed his hips. He started thrusting deeper and harder watched as some of Ritsuka's cum travelled to his chest. The sight made Soubi moan one last time as he came inside him.

* * *

The both lay on the bed, Ritsuka on Soubi's chest as they were panting hard. They both started drifting, feeling tired of their activities. After a moment, a tired Soubi brought his hand up and tweaked the small ears on top of the boy's head, making said boy crack one eye open. "I'll miss them." He said simply. Then felt Ritsuka shrug slightly.

"I sure won't." He answer groggily then drifted off to sleep finally.

Soubi kissed the top of the boy's head before falling asleep also. "I love you, Ritsuka." He felt him snuggle closer in sleep and soon fell completely asleep.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	7. Loveless, It's for Yuiko

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka asks a lot of questions about his life so far. Both he and Soubi reminice about how they met and what is going to happen to them now. Read and review.

Warning: Strong suggestive matter, prossible lemons. YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Adult on adolescent subject matter.

Recommandation: Do not read if you do not like what the warning says. I will not tolerate any flaming if you don't like what you read, you will be reported emmediatly. (If the flame is about the couple or content of which you have been warned of.)

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter! I wrote this entire story in 24 hours and now I'm going to start a sequel...maybe. -sweatdrops- Enjoy this last piece of gold!  
**

* * *

_Because of you_

Chapter seventh: P_rologue: Loveless, it's for Yuiko_

Ritsuka walked down the street, school was starting again today so the break was over. He had spent the best two weeks of his entire life, and on top of it, the best birthday of his life also. Going back to school now, reminded him that his closest friend was now dead, she wouldn't lean over the lane to ask silly questions to him anymore. Ritsuka fingered the letter she left behind for him. He had read it at least a thousand times and nearly knew it by heart. He could remember when he opened it, he was with Soubi that day. He sighed, not wanting to remenisce about such a moment. In the letter, Yuiko had profested her love for him, probably in hopes of going out with him. _But it wouldn't have happened anyway...Yuiko, if you hadn't seen us together that day, would you have killed yourself when I told you I loved another?_

Regret was great feeling, one didn't know how much you could miss something until the day it was gone. He decided that he would live his love life to the fullest for her. At that thought, he smiled broadly and started at a run towards the school he could already see. _For you Yuiko!_

* * *

When the school day had ended, Ritsuka gathered his things from his locker and walked down the stairs, half expecting to see Yuiko pop her head over the top of the staircase and shout for him to wait for her. When he looked up though, she wasn't there. He smiled sadly to himself and continued on his way. When he went through the big brown doors, he scanned the area for familiar blonde hair. He caught a whisp of it in the wind and quickly ran to the man he knew was standing outisde the school gates. When he turned the corner, he saw Soubi smoking a cigarette and smirked. He quickly grabbed the cigarette from between his lips and threw it to the floor.

"No smocking where there are kids Soubi!" He mocked.

Soubi smiled and gave a small chuckle. He pat Ritsuka's head affectionally, going over the area where there used to be ears. Ritsuka took his hand in both his and sucked at the tip of one finger with a small smile. The sight almost made Soubi come as he surpressed a moan. He was so cute when he did that. He brought his hand to Ritsuka's cheek and watched as he kissed the palm then bent down and kissed the corner of the boy's mouth. _Not a boy anymore._ He thought to himself then kissed him fully on the lips. They heard squealing girls and broke apart, looking for the source. Three girls stood on the other side of the street looking at them and blushing. The huddled together and giggled, making Ritsuka blush in embarassement. Soubi chuckled at the sacrifice's reaction.

"Soubi! Don't laugh!" Ritsuka said hotly then smiled shyly and ran ahead. Soubi caught up and grabbed his hand and they both walked together to Ritsuka's house to spend the night.

* * *

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


End file.
